


The Extent of Loyalty

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Obedience, Power Dynamics, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sephiroth loves how much this boy is willing to go for him.





	The Extent of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> i started replaying ff7 and i lost my goddamn mind, final fantasy has always been one of my favorite things but my love for 7 has been reignited so i've decided to write something very very bad
> 
> the warnings are in the tags, so if this isn't your thing, then don't read it
> 
> this takes place when cloud is still just a rookie at shinra's army if that isn't clear enough
> 
> i'm used to writing things that are plot and character driven so writing pure smut was a bit of a challenge but hopefully you guys enjoy it!

While he’d never ranked higher than a lowly grunt, due to his age, Cloud was still exemplary in many regards. The more seasoned members of SOLDIER that Cloud long yearned to be considered his peers certainly noticed his talents, and his potential wasn’t under the radar for the professor, even, to take notice. It filled him with a sense of pride when he’d accomplished a field mission before anyone else, but when it came to battle prowess, he still had a long way to go. He took orders well, however, and that was something his superiors enjoyed.

 

Regardless of how he’d impressed others in First Class, however, there was one man whose gaze had meant the world to him. One man was the sole reason he’d even enlisted in the military, especially at such a young age, and one man he’d do anything for.

 

That man _very much_ appreciated his enthusiasm and obedience.

 

“You wanted to see me? Sir?”

 

“Always on time,” the silver-haired man said with a quirk of his lips. He didn’t imbibe often, but it helped get his blood pumping when the young boy would arrive in his quarters, knowing the sorts of things that would happen that the boy happily consented to. Cloud even stood there, fidgeting, and struggling to look at Sephiroth with fearful, hopeful, spirited eyes, as Sephiroth set down his glass of scotch.

 

Since Cloud had first made his mark in the lower ranks, he’d appealed to the senior members in First Class in all sorts of ways. A few saw his potential, and some even wanted to assume a sort of mentorship with the boy to help him succeed in Shinra’s army, while others made shallow attempts to befriend him.

 

Sephiroth was a calculative man, and was very rarely faced with rivalry, but as he’d overheard some of his comrades discussing Cloud’s charm, he knew he had to act quickly. As he soon realized, however, the boy was eager to do _anything_ if it meant pleasing his childhood hero.

 

At first, Sephiroth merely tested the waters with how he could display Cloud, how he could slowly poison him, how he could make him his. Cloud was a beautiful thing, with a doll-like faced and suitable porcelain skin; bright eyes with long, dark lashes; a slight pout with rosy lips that would pull back to reveal the brightest smile. He was pure, delicate, soon to be ravaged by the horrors of war, had Sephiroth not ravaged him first.

 

Sephiroth had to make him his own. Sephiroth had to maintain his beauty, his innocence. Cloud was priceless.

 

It had started with Sephiroth allowing Cloud to follow him around like a puppy following his master, and that was an analogy that he’d greatly enjoyed. Cloud would follow him from the mess hall, to the training grounds, to the archives—he’d even wait outside the restroom. Eventually, one day, Sephiroth allowed Cloud to follow him back to his room, and it was then that Sephiroth got his first taste of this sweet child.

 

“Cloud, do be good and get on your knees.”

 

Cloud didn’t question the order. Without a moment to hesitate, he dropped onto Sephiroth’s floor, resting his hands on his thighs, and looked up at the man he’d admired so. He didn’t question the first night this had happened, when Sephiroth asked him to open his mouth, and he didn’t question when Sephiroth removed his gloves and slipped his fingers into his mouth, memorizing each tooth, stroking the flatness of his tongue, and tempting to dive into the back of Cloud’s throat.

 

Cloud would have let him, even if he hadn’t known what was going on, and Sephiroth learned that very quickly. He was also able to pick up on the subtle signs that Cloud was enjoying it, whatever it was. He was blushing, getting antsy, shifting in place, making small noises. It lasted for an entire hour, and when Sephiroth withdrew his fingers from his mouth, connecting the tips to his lips by a string of saliva, and asked Cloud to stand and leave, Cloud did just that.

 

Cloud also came back the following night, and the following night, and this current night.

 

He wasn’t stupid, even if he came from the boonies; he knew that when Sephiroth would ask him to his room, that meant Sephiroth had something strange planned for the two of them. Sometimes, Sephiroth would have him strip and lay on his bed, while he ran his gloved hands along his small chest, his smooth belly, the slight curve of his hips, as Cloud’s breathing would escalate further and further until small whimpers came out as he was getting hard before this man he’d admired so. In the beginning, he would try to close his legs out of shame, but after having been coaxed and encouraged by the older man, he merely looks away and blushes when his arousal betrays him.

 

Sephiroth had never penetrated him. Sephiroth desired this boy and his obedience more than anything, but he found playing with him and humiliating him and measuring the strength of his loyalty to be far more enjoyable than stealing his virginity; at least in the beginning, of course. Sephiroth would also never kiss him, as what he did to Cloud could hardly be considered affectionate, to begin with. When Cloud was in his room, however, it seemed as though anything else were fair game. Cloud wouldn’t ask for that sort of affection, either—he was so young, perhaps he didn’t even recognize what they were doing as being sexual, but that may have been just daydreaming on Sephiroth’s behalf.

 

Cloud was usually quiet when he’d entered Sephiroth’s room, initially out of respect and shyness, now out of the silently agreed upon role the boy had taken. He’d always been bashful, however, no matter how exposed he’d become to his idol. “Yes, sir,” he’d said softly, and Sephiroth thought his voice sounded that of angels as Cloud complied to his order.

 

“Good,” Sephiroth commented gently, rising from where he’d been sitting on his head to walk over to Cloud and stand before him, looking down on him. He was so small, especially in such a position. “Very good.” Sephiroth took Cloud’s small face in his hands and tilted it up, having Cloud look straight up at him as Sephiroth stroked his heated cheeks.

 

“You’ve been a very good boy for me, Cloud. Did you know that?”

 

“I—I have?” Cloud glanced away a bit before meeting Sephiroth’s gaze once more.

 

“Mm, yes, you have. You’re always quick to follow my command. If something we’ve done has bothered you, you haven’t seemed to let it show. I doubt it would be farfetched to say you haven’t been enjoying our time together, don’t you agree?”

 

Cloud opened his mouth, but he was speechless. He started shifting in place, glancing between Sephiroth’s eyes and his boots. It was clear he was merely shy, but Sephiroth wanted an answer—and an opportunity to tease the sweet thing.

 

“You like what we’ve done, haven’t you? I suppose you’re excited when I send someone to fetch you, or when I let you follow me in here. Do you like my hands on you, Cloud? Do you like the attention I’ve given you thus far?”

 

“I--,” Cloud had started to say, but a small lump in his pants was the confirmation Sephiroth had needed.

 

“You trust me, don’t you, Cloud? You trust me to take care of you, to make you feel good? Hmm?”

 

Cloud let out what sounded like a gasp before he nodded. “Y-yes, sir. I trust you. With my life.”

 

Sephiroth let out a pleased hum as he continued stroking Cloud’s cheeks. “Such a good boy,” he murmured, brushing Cloud’s bangs away from his bright blue eyes before stepping away and heading towards the door Cloud had instinctively closed behind him. Cloud was watching him.

 

“I—Are we done?,” he asked, sounding worried, and he was making to stand before Sephiroth held his hand up to have him stay. “But we—I mean—We didn’t—“

 

Sephiroth didn’t hold back his amused smile. “I have something new I’d like to try,” Sephiroth simultaneously quelled Cloud’s anxieties while also dismissing him, which was a method of response Cloud never seemed to have been bothered by. “I would have had it waiting in the room for you, but I didn’t want to alarm you. I will, however, have you strip and resume kneeling. I feel this is something you’re bound to enjoy.”

 

Sephiroth gave the boy a wide grin, and as he’d closed the door behind him before Cloud was given a chance to doubtlessly ask questions he didn’t feel like answering quite yet, he’d caught a glimpse of Cloud already removing his uniform; Cloud’s oblivious anticipation for Sephiroth’s dark plan certainly, more than the alcohol, had his blood pumping. Cloud was a treasure.

 

As he’d returned shortly after, and he saw fear resurface in Cloud’s eyes at what he’d brought with him, his excitement and arousal were to the point where he was getting a headache.

 

The dog was a military dog—muscular, smart, just as obedient as Cloud—surely, the two would find something they share in common. Sephiroth had brought it in on a leash, a leash held lax as the dog understood the exchange of power between the two. As he stepped into the room with the dog, the dog must have smelled Cloud’s fear, as it began growling, which brought a whimper from the boy.

 

“S-Sephiroth?,” he’d asked oh-so-sweetly as he slowly made to move away from the massive beast, eyeing the massive thing hanging between its legs. “What—what’s an attack dog doing here?”

 

Sephiroth unhooked the leash from the dog’s collar, and it stood its ground, growling and bearing its fangs, which brought a most pitiful expression from the naked boy on his floor. He then stepped back over to his bed, sitting directly in front of Cloud, as he took the boy’s face in his hands once more.

 

“Bend over for me.”

 

“What?!” His eyebrows shot up, and his hands reached out to grasp at the black leather of Sephiroth’s pants in a pleading gesture. “Sephiroth, please! Why would I do that?! He’s gonna attack me!”

 

Sephiroth let out a soft, empty shushing sound from his lips as he stroked Cloud’s pale face as he’d had before, in a soothing gesture, feigning comfort and sympathy. “Do as I say and bend over.”

 

“But he’ll attack me!,” the boy was practically sobbing. “Sephiroth, this was supposed to be fun! Why do you wanna hurt me?!”

 

Sephiroth let out an irritated, impatient huff before kneeling down beside the boy and forcing his neck down as he raised his hips. Cloud let his body obey, with some tension in his joints as he wanted to fight back, but he held his head low as his body shook with his tears, even as Sephiroth tried to give a calming stroke to his bare spine.

 

“You won’t be hurt if you do as I say,” he said, standing up to bring the dog over to the boy. “Believe me, the last thing I want is for you to be injured, or harmed in any way, at least in a way that isn’t by my own doing.” Cloud let out another whine, and Sephiroth groaned again as he’d situated the dog directly behind the young boy.

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

Cloud was wheezing, clearly terrified out of his mind, but he obeyed Sephiroth, as he always did, and he shakily spread his legs. He immediately arched up as he felt a cold nose against his balls, and he clenched his teeth as he felt a flat, wet tongue lap at his hole.

 

“S-Sephiroth?!”

 

“Good boy,” he’d responded, running a flat hand down Cloud’s back once more, although it could had been directed at either of the two. Sephiroth certainly wasn’t inhuman to such a degree; he knew this was twisted, and he knew exactly why Cloud was afraid, and why he was hesitant, and why he was shaking and whimpering as tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Sephiroth had always stayed within the realm of the reasonable, even if his requests for Cloud in the past have been strange, but nothing was as bizarre as having a fourteen-year-old let a dog fuck him.

 

Sephiroth had to squeeze his dick hardening in his pants just at the idea of it, before he went back to “soothing” Cloud again.

 

Cloud was heaving as he sobbed, and his whole body was racked with tremors as the dog continued to lick at his hole. However, to Sephiroth’s pleasurable surprise, he could feel, and even see, Cloud attempting to relax. Even more surprising was seeing Cloud’s flaccid penis begin to harden as the dog had made no attempt to hurt Cloud with its claws or teeth, which seemed to have been his primary concern, and Sephiroth found this interesting.

 

“Are you enjoying this?”

 

Cloud didn’t say anything other than a string of whimpers, but his cock slowly filling up said otherwise.

 

“Have you ever played with yourself here, Cloud?”

 

“N-no,” he said, and he sounded honest. Cloud never lied to Sephiroth, and he wondered, at times, if it was out of respect due to Sephiroth’s position, or because Cloud was a genuine boy.

 

“It must feel good, doesn’t it? The texture, the pressure, the heat. Do you enjoy having your hole played with? Do you enjoy having it played with by a dog?”

 

Cloud let out another whimper, and his shoulders went tense, but this was the answer Sephiroth had been asking for.

 

Sephiroth allowed the dog to lick at Cloud’s hole a few more moments before he pulled the dog away by its collar, which brought an impatient growl from it, and which caused Cloud to turn around to look at what was happening. His expression bore a wonderful mix of fear and arousal, and Sephiroth couldn’t stop himself from the toothy grin that found itself on his face.

 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “We’ve only just begun. Turn back around, Cloud.”

 

He hesitated, but he complied, and he braced himself, knowing what was to come. The shudders returned, however, but Sephiroth didn’t have the patience to pretend to be patient. He allowed the dog to mount Cloud, which caused the young boy to breathe erratically through his nose, and Sephiroth spoke softly to himself as he took the dog’s hard, large cock in his gloved hands and lined it up with the hole dripping wet with its saliva.

 

As the dog made its first thrust into Cloud’s ass, Cloud’s head shot up, and the tears came back. Cloud let out a choked gasp, and he grit his teeth as the dog made its first few thrusts. Sephiroth stood back up to sit on his bed, taking Cloud’s face in his hands once more, as he looked between the boy’s expressions and the dog dick sliding in and out of his ass at a fast pace.

 

“It’s big, isn’t it?”

 

 

 

Cloud had started panting as the dog developed a pace, and his cheeks had turned a pleasing pink. Oh, _yes_ , this was better than he could have expected.

 

“You didn’t think your virginity would be taken by a dog, did you, Cloud?”

 

“It—It hurts—“

 

Sephiroth ignored him. “That dog’s dick is so big, it must be hitting you so deep. Do you like it, Cloud? Do you like being mounted by an animal?” That brought the first moan from the boy, and the throbbing he felt in his own cock was almost painful. Cloud had always gone along with what Sephiroth suggested of him, but who knew the boy liked being talked down to?

 

This boy was one of a kind.

 

Sephiroth no longer held back with his words. “It must be so degrading to have your first time with a lowly guard dog. I heard they didn’t have any female dogs to help them relax, and they were getting so aggressive. You’re being so good by letting him breed you, Cloud.”

 

“B-breed me?,” he asked, breathlessly.

 

“He’s using you so he can get off. Your tight little hole is making him feel so good right now. I can tell he’s really enjoying it; he can’t wait to fill you with his dog cum. Are you looking forward to it? You’ve never been filled to the brim with cum before. You’re being such a good boy, I’m sure you’ll love it.”

 

Everything Sephiroth was saying was for his own enjoyment, but Cloud’s dick had become thick, and heavy, and it bounced between his legs with each thrust of the dog. Sephiroth could hear the slick sounds and the pounding of flesh, and he so desperately wanted to take his own dick out and pleasure himself to the sight of this small boy being bred by such a massive beast, but he knew his turn would wait.

 

It may have been Sephiroth’s encouragement, if it could even be called that, or Cloud eventually accepting that he was enjoying being taken by the dog, but he started to let out more consistent moans, and he let his eyes close and his pink little mouth hang open. The sounds he was making were heavenly, and Sephiroth was so pleased.

 

“You like this, Cloud.”

 

“It’s—so big—“

 

“You like having a dog breed with you. You like being a breeding bitch, don’t you, Cloud. You like knowing your body could be used to make this animal feel good. He didn’t even have to take you against your will. Would you like this dog to be your partner from now on? I could arrange that; next time we meet, I could have you on your back while he bred you, trying to impregnate you, with his tongue working its way into your mouth. Do you want to kiss him, Cloud?”

 

“S-Sephiroth!” Cloud cried out, and he suddenly reached up to cling to Sephiroth’s legs again, but he wasn’t asking him to stop. Cloud looked completely enraptured in the pleasure he was feeling, and Sephiroth wanted to slip his own tongue into his mouth. He would continue, because Cloud’s cock was clearly leaking.

 

“Would you be jealous if you saw him breeding with other dogs? You’re his breeding bitch, it wouldn’t be fair if he found a female he could knock up. Would you like to have his puppies, Cloud? Would you like having so much dog cum inside you it got you pregnant?”

 

Cloud was sobbing with pleasure, but he was too involved in mating to be able to respond. Sephiroth would have added more, but soon, Cloud’s eyes shot open, and he desperately started pulling himself closer to Sephiroth, trying to get away from the dog.

 

“He—he got bigger! He won’t fit! It hurts, Sephiroth!”

 

“He’s knotting you, Cloud. That was sooner than I expected, but it means he likes you a lot. He won’t last much longer, don’t worry, you sweet thing.”

 

A bit of relief found itself on Cloud’s features, but he still looked panicked. “But—he can’t fit!”

 

“I know, precious, it must be stretching you so wide. But he’ll make it fit. He wants to breed you so desperately, he has so much pent up sexual frustration. I’m sure he’ll be able to fill you up nicely.”

 

The dog continued to pound into the small body beneath him, and his thrusts were getting shorter and shorter, quicker and quicker. Cloud was moaning openly now, in between his gasps, and Sephiroth was smoothing his hair back as he slipped some fingers into his mouth for him to suck on. At this moment, he could slip them down his throat, as far as they would go, and Cloud would let him, but he didn’t want to make the boy vomit as he had a dog fucking him. Cloud eventually laid his head against Sephiroth’s thigh, and Sephiroth noted his body had been covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

 

“I—love it,” Cloud said in between pants.

 

“I know you do. You’re being such a good girl for him, I’m sure he’ll want to breed you again in the future.”

 

“It’s going all the way in,” he managed. “It’s so big, it’s like he’s rutting into my stomach.”

 

Sephiroth finally reached down to place a kiss on Cloud’s flushed cheek. “Do you want him to cum inside you?”

 

“W-will it be a lot?”

 

“It’ll be so much, Cloud. He’s a big dog, and he hasn’t been able to release in quite some time. It may make your belly hang a bit, but that shouldn’t be a problem, should it?”

 

As if Sephiroth had called it, the dog stilled, and Cloud shot up again. He felt it, the dog’s dick pulsating inside of him as it emptied its balls into the accepting hole. He was gasping again, and Sephiroth was peppering his face with kisses, even leaving a few on his lips, as he helped Cloud through his first time. He’d lost his virginity to an animal, after all, but Cloud had enjoyed it through to the very end.

 

“It’s so much,” he breathed out, and Sephiroth kissed his little lips once more.

 

“You’re being so good for me.”

 

After a few more moments, the knot must have deflated, and the dog slipped itself out of the used hole with ease. He sniffed it a few times, but then he walked himself to a corner to begin cleaning himself off. Cloud was a mess; he was quivering, panting, sweating, and completely blissed out without having even orgasmed, himself, yet. Sephiroth moved the boy so he could see properly, and so much thick cum was dribbling out of his ass. He let out a pleased hiss. Cloud was so young, but he’d been defiled so thoroughly, and Sephiroth couldn’t be happier.

 

“Lay on your back, sweet thing, so I can touch you.”

 

His movements were a bit stiff, probably because he was nervous about too much cum slipping out, but Cloud obeyed, displaying himself fully for his superior. His legs were spread to show his aching cock, and his eyebrows were knitted together as he bit his lip. Sephiroth allowed his eyes to survey his flushed body for a moment before settling on his erection, and he reached out, hand still gloved, as he wrapped it around the boy’s small penis, giving a few tugs.

 

Cloud was so vocal, and he stretched his arms above his head. He’d never been so sweet during their encounters together, and it must have been the endorphins from having been so thoroughly fucked, but he was being especially sweet as Sephiroth brought him to completion. It didn’t take very long, but when he did cum, he arched his back, spread his legs as wide as he could, and let out a few sobs into the flesh of his arm.

 

Cloud laid on his floor, then, completely drained with cum leaking out of him. This fourteen-year-old was perfect, and now that Sephiroth knew his limits were well beyond this, he had even more plans in the future for what he could subject this perfect little boy to.


End file.
